


barriers to entry

by glitchesaintshit



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: AND THE COMPLICATIONS ARISING THEREIN, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Chastity Device, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shawn has Had It Up To Here, Sid's an absolute Menace, The D Word (as honorific), The Importance of Safer Sex, c'mon don't make me say it I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT. YOU KNOW WHICH ONE, if he technically asked for it???, implied anonymous sex, implied sid/unspecificed female characters, is it a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchesaintshit/pseuds/glitchesaintshit
Summary: This is what youget, Sid.or, the one where Sid fucks up and gets his ass blasted about itor, fuck around and find out
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	barriers to entry

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. LOOK. SO WE WERE MEMEING ON THIS ONE PICTURE OF SID WHERE HE'S WEARING TWO BELTS AND LOOKING RATTY AF
> 
> AND ARCHIVE USER ILLBERIGHTBACK WAS LIKE "HE NEEDS TWO BELTS TO KEEP HIS SLUTTY SLUTTY RAT DICK CONTAINED. SHAWN'S GONNA STEP IN WITH A THIRD BELT"  
> AND THEN THERE WAS A PICTURE OF JEANS WITH A LOCK THROUGH THE BUTTONHOLE CAPTIONED "SHAWN'S LAST RESORT"  
> AND I WAS LIKE OK BUT WAIT _HOLD MY FUCKING SMOOTHIE_ \-----  
> AND NOW WE'RE HERE
> 
> NOBODY LOOK AT ME
> 
> so anyway. Established relationship. No band, just a couple rats making it in suburban Iowa. Sid's DJing at some terrible local club on like Tuesdays & Thursdays when he's not working at a gas station or whatever the hell else he does & pulling mad p abt it & being an irresponsible little shit while he's at it and freaking Shawn out forever and Shawn has about goddamn had it and they're into some freaky shit and wow now we're here huh, i rly did that. oops
> 
> sorry mom, sorry god, sorry obama. i'll be in the dumpster if y'all need me.

It only had to come to this cuz it was the fourth or fifth pregnancy scare in recent memory, as Shawn reminded him. Gently. Patiently. Lovingly. For the hundredth thousandth fucking time, as he snapped on a glove and pumped lube onto his fingers. 

“ _Please,_ ” he’d begged, sliding up behind Shawn to paw at his dick through his jeans and press kisses into the skin of his neck, breath trailing along the edge of his ear in an absolutely weaponized way that he knows is _no fucking fair_ and against the rules of engagement here, forcing Shawn to roll his shoulder to knock him away. 

And he’d said “ _no, Sid_ ” with all the firmness he could muster--the big mean dom voice that usually works like a fuckin’ _charm_ \--and went back to cleaning the kitchen counters. There was ketchup splattered across the granite, cuz they got into it with the air fryer the night before and y’know. Accidents happen. 

But Sid didn’t let go, because of course he wouldn’t, because he’s never been one to actually take punishment but that never stops Shawn from trying, and he clung tighter and dug his fingers into the softness at Shawn’s sides and rubbed his cock up against his thigh--through his jeans, Sid’s sweats, the ones with the stupid technicolor anime print running in ribbons down the leg--to make sure he could feel it, harder than a boner. The lock softly rattling against the hard plastic cage, muffled by Sid’s stupid sweats. And he rasped out, “ _Daddy, please--I want you_ ,” with his face all pressed tight back into Shawn’s fucking shoulder again, and maybe. Okay. Y’know. Shawn’s got a limit to his self-control. 

He’s just a man, sometimes. Sometimes not much better than an animal. 

And he’d said, “ _fine, go take your clothes off_ ,” and tried to hold the wobble out of his voice. 

And for that, Sid didn’t have to be told twice. 

Shawn finished wiping the counters then washed his hands and put the sponge away. 

Now they’re here.

Sid face down, ass up, all stringy & skinny & pale & vulnerable with his knees planted just far enough apart to give Shawn access to reach past and touch his cock which is awful optimistic when he’d explicitly told him _no_. 

_This is what you_ get, _Sid_. 

_You don’t get to go rawdogging sluts all over town then come running back to Daddy when it looks like there might be consequences._

_Because then Daddy is going to fucking_ punish _you for being a greedy little bitch and giving him gray hair._

_Because your ass belongs to_ him, _and it’s not fucking nice to be blasting loads in every chick that slides up to your dj booth with five dollars in their hand to make you play “Old Town Road.”_

_Yeah, you_ would _have the horses in the back, huh._

_Slut._

And Sid laughed and Shawn brought his hands down hard across his ass, spanked him fucking red. Until apologies fell from his lips like water. Until he said “ _please, Daddy, I’m sorry_ ” and meant it, and Shawn leaned down and sank his teeth into hot flesh and sucked hard with intent to bruise and Sid whined _please please please please please_ , over and over again. 

_Please what?_

And he hesitated, and Shawn could see the gears spinning in his head, strung out over the curve of his spine. Trying to figure out what the correct answer would be in this situation, and what would get him punished. What would please him the most. The man that holds all the power in his hand. 

And then his voice, all little & vulnerable. “ _Please Daddy, I wanna come._ ” 

And he reminded, _Be careful what you ask for._

And he said, _stay right there_ , and Sid nodded hard. Eyes screwed shut, forearms flexing as he gripped into the pillows. Legs spread just a little, ass in the air, milk-white thighs whisper-trembling. The way he swallowed harder when he heard the glove snap; the wet sticky plastic-on-plastic slide of the lube pump action. 

And then his voice, all small. Hesitant. “ _Are you gonna take this off?_ ” 

The lock clicking against the hard plastic cage, the key tucked in Shawn’s shirt pocket underneath his pack of cigarettes.

His dick’s so hard in his fucking jeans he’s gonna get lightheaded. 

_I told you-----no._

Kneeing up onto the bed behind Sid, balancing carefully so he doesn’t fall over and lose his handful of lube all over the sheets. Grabbing his skinny waist with his free hand, smoothing along his stomach, ribs, thighs. Carefully avoiding his cock, all trapped up and undoubtedly aching. Pressing his own rock-hard up against Sid’s abused flesh. The scrape of denim on bare skin. The agony of the wait. 

Sid’s asshole so tight & hot under his fingertips, he can feel it through the latex. The smear of lube. 

This is how they got here----Shawn two fingers deep, pressing down like he’s trying to squish through Sid’s guts. His little slut. Twitching & moaning under the touch; little whimpers he tries to bite back. 

He can feel it in the way Sid tenses, the babble’s coming any minute. The senseless begging to please touch him that’ll have him reaching for a ballgag as a way to take back control, make sure Sid really _understands._

You don’t go fucking bitches raw all over town. 

You don’t go giving Shawn gray hair. 

You’re _his_ little slut, and he is _always_ in control. 

Asshole. 

Three fingers, by the way. Three fingers is what it takes before he’s babbling and begging and drooling on himself a little cuz he’s not thinking to suck the spit back from the corners of his mouth anymore, cuz his hips are trembling as he tries to keep himself from humping into nothing, his dick strained against the clear plastic of the cage. Shawn playing his body like a fucking piano. Free hand clamped down hard over his mouth to shut him up. 

It doesn’t work. Only transfers the whines further back into his throat so they go gravel and he sounds like the toy vacuum Corey’s youngest ran over both their feet with the other day-- _that exact sound_ \--and it would be funny if Sid wasn’t shaking so hard, absolutely falling apart around his fingers. 

He refuses to play the whole “ _ask me to cum_ ” game cuz it’s a total joke. If Sid’s coherent enough to ask permission before an orgasm, it’s a shitty orgasm. He wants destruction. He wants to see Sid break. He loves watching his body clench and his thighs tremble and the painful way his toes curl up and then the way it crescendos, slamming them both against the rocks except for times like these when it’s just Sid solo, forced to take punishment for the shit he’s done. He does a lot of shit. Sometimes he thinks he must be fucking up on purpose to have this. To be forced to let go. 

But he doesn’t tolerate shitty manners. 

With Sid’s body bowed tight & trembling, his fingertips stroking against his prostate over and over until he’s so taut he might snap, he leans in to whisper, 

“ _Don’t forget to fucking thank me._ ”

And Sid breaks loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out: [ao3userglitchesaintshit.tumblr.com](http://ao3userglitchesaintshit.tumblr.com)


End file.
